Vehicle wash systems of various types are well known. Vehicle wash systems may include one or more stations where various treatment steps are performed on a vehicle. Treatment steps that may be provided to a vehicle include: (i) applying a pre-soaking liquid to the vehicle typically consisting of a mixture of water and soap/detergent to start to loosen the dirt; (ii) applying additional soap and water and engaging brushes/cleaning pads with, and/or the directing high pressure fluid streams onto, the exterior of the vehicle to remove the dirt; (iii) optionally applying waxes, undercoating fluids, tire cleaning and finishing fluids; (iv) rinsing the exterior surfaces by step directing high pressure streams of clean water onto the vehicle exterior surfaces to remove residue left after the cleaning step; and (v) drying the exterior surfaces by directing high pressure streams of air, typically at a temperature above ambient air temperature, onto the exterior surfaces of the vehicle to remove at least some of the remaining residue of water left over from the rinse step.
In some types of vehicle wash systems a vehicle is conveyed on a conveyor through a series of stations where apparatuses are provided to carry out each of the foregoing steps. In other vehicle wash systems a vehicle may be self-driven by a driver through such a series of stations. In some other systems, a vehicle is moved into a first location where, while the vehicle remains stationary, several of the steps are performed by utilizing one or more apparatuses that may have components that move relative to the vehicle. Thereafter, the vehicle may be moved from the first location and may pass through one or more additional stations where one or more additional steps may be carried out.
At some of the stations in a vehicle wash systems, components of the apparatuses that are used to carry out certain treatment steps include a transversely oriented and extending beam that is generally oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal orientation and direction of movement of the vehicle. Such a beam may house and/or support devices such as air exhaust vents and fluid nozzles. Thus, pressurized air and/or fluid streams can be directed through the vents and/or nozzles onto the exterior surfaces of the vehicle that is being washed.
The beams carrying the devices and vents/nozzles may be mounted for movement relative to the exterior surfaces of the vehicle. The beams may be mounted only for substantially vertical movement or mounted for both vertical and horizontal movement. A sensor and movement control system may be provided that enables the beam to closely track and follow the profile and contour of the exterior surfaces of the vehicle as the surface position changes so as to maintain the beam at a specific distance from the exterior surfaces, or at least within a range of distances separated from the exterior surfaces. An example of a sensor system that might be employed as part of such a system is an electronic eye that is mounted to the beam and has a transverse electronic beam that is separated from the beam itself and the devices and vents supported thereon. By a feedback loop program in a PLC, the PLC can upon receipt of signals from the electronic eye device move the beam relative to the exterior surface of the vehicle to maintain the separation from the exterior surfaces.
In another system, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,513 issued to Del Prato et. al, on Aug. 7, 1990, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, an array of beams and sensors by which a vehicle passes by can determine the profile of the vehicle prior to it entering the treatment station(s). The profile is stored in the system and used to control the position of a spray bar. An additional sensor system attached to the spray is also disclosed in Del Prato et. al and that is used to direct the system to move the spray bar in the event that the spray bar gets too close to the exterior surface of the vehicle. The Del Prato et al. reference also discloses a cushioning member mounted to the spray bar that is the first point of contact between the spray bar and an exterior surface of a vehicle. If the vehicle exterior surface and spray bar come too close to each other, the cushioned member will first touch the exterior surface of the vehicle. Pressure on the cushioning member causes the spray bar to pivot around a swivel member, causing actuation of a switch which stops the system. The cushioning effect on the cushioning member prevents damage to the vehicle. The swiveling motion of the spray bar prevents damage to the wash system.
In some wash systems, the amount of pivoting of the spray bar or other beam carrying treatment devices, in cases of system malfunction, is sufficiently large enough to allow the vehicle to proceed out of the wash system. In this way, if the system malfunctions, the vehicle and its occupants are not stuck in the wash system until the system failure can be rectified. Rather the vehicle can leave the vehicle wash system without undue delay. It will however, be appreciated that as the spray bar or other beam member is relatively long to be able to transversely cover the width of all vehicles using the wash system, when the beam pivots sufficiently to allow the vehicle to exit the wash system, its position will move from being transversely oriented to being longitudinally oriented. This will require a significant amount of longitudinal space to be left open to permit this full pivoting movement that is required.
As it is desirable to reduce the footprint of car wash systems, an improved beam release system would be beneficial.